


Types of Kisses

by MommyMaleficent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Daddy Charming, Emma-Centric, Gen, Hinted Swan Queen, Introspection, Kissing, Love, Mommy Snow, Non-Sexual Age Play, mommy Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyMaleficent/pseuds/MommyMaleficent
Summary: There’s are kisses for every occasion, with meanings for every one.Another slow one where it’s more musings and less characters doing stuff. Didn’t know how to properly tag, sorry.





	Types of Kisses

Good-morning and goodnight kisses are short and sweet. They go on her cheeks, like the warmth of the sun.

Booboo-kisses have a wide range of places from Emma’s little finger all the way to her knees if she falls down. They are also short, but many. The more kisses, the less hurt. Feelings count too. Then she gets hugs and cuddles, and, if she needs extra cheering up, a tickle or two!

I-love-you kisses are by far Emma’s favorite. Those are tender, deep, and long. Mommy and Daddy each take turns kissing her, but sometimes they don’t and both kiss her at the same time. In different places, of course. Kisses on the lips are always I-love-you kisses, but for Emma they are short and sweet like her morning and night kisses. That’s because Mommy and Daddy’s love for each other is different than their love for their little girl.

Regina’s kisses mean something else. When Regina kisses big Emma, she means it like Mommy kisses Daddy. And when big Emma kisses back, she means it like that too.

But when she’s little, Emma never means it like that, and Regina wouldn’t have it any other way.

When Emma is little, Regina becomes Mama, and Mama Gina gives little Emma silly raspberry kisses to her tummy along with other little kisses and cuddles like Mommy and Daddy do. Big Emma wouldn’t that like much, and Regina would never admit she liked doing it when she wasn’t being Mama because she doesn’t wanna be thought of as silly, even when they are alone.

Emma loves her mommies and daddy, and they love her. And they show their love through soft voices, tender moments, and a whole plethora of kisses that, at their core, all represent the exact same idea—

“You deserve this. You deserve all the love, attention, and security I can offer no matter what happens. You who yearns for just an ounce will be flooded with more than you will ever know what to do with, and once you have it, it’s here to stay.”

And though they never think to ask (maybe because all three already know), all Emma’s kisses mean the same thing too. Even the ones between big Emma and Regina—

“I love you very much with all my heart. Thank you for all you do, but most of all, thank you for loving me.”

XX


End file.
